bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollow Saiga
Hollow Saiga is a powerful entity who was created by Saiga, a former shingami lieutenant of the 9th company of the 13 Court Guard Companies, grew a hollow inside of him in result of being a "guinea pig" of Robaaeo using the Hōgyoku on Saiga. Appearance and Name His overall appearance is practically the opposite of Saiga, especially in his clothing. While Saiga wears a black standard Shinigami uniforms, his Hollow self wears a white shinigami uniform with black cloth belts. His skin and hair are also fully white and his eyes are black (on contrary to humans' white eyes) with yellow iris. Synopsis Early Story When Saiga was in the world of the living, he had meet up with Robaaeo and his master and decided to join their cause. Saiga asked them to give him more and Robaaeo responded to Saiga's request with using him a "guinea pig" by using the Hōgyoku and transforming Saiga into a vizard. Soon after Saiga was transformed into a vizard, Saiga entered into his inner world where he got meet his hollow half. Hollow Saiga rudely greeted Saiga. Saiga the challenges his hollow half to a battle after his rude greeting, and Hollow Saiga agreed. In the end after one hour and two minutes, Saiga was the ultimate victor. Hollow Saiga battered and bruised admitted to Saiga that he is truly a superior warrior. Hollow Saiga then made a truce which includes that if Saiga is unable to beat a enemy, Hollow Saiga would get involved. Hollow Saiga promised Saiga that he would do anything he would regret. Powers and Abilities Hollow Saiga has demonstrated the ability to use both Shinigami and Hollow abilities, but has not been Shinigamified in his full Hollow state. In his real-world Hollow transformation, Hollow Saiga demonstrated frightening abilities which he was not capable of performing while within Saiga. Basically he knows what Saiga knows but adds his own hollow powers. Below is a list of Hollow Saiga's powers and abilities: Advanced Growth Rate: Like ISaiga, Hollow Saiga's most astounding ability is his growth rate: he grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take even months or years for the most gifted Shinigami, even Learning things faster than Saiga. So far, Hollow Saiga is the only Hollow known to have a Bankai. Enhanced Strength: Hollow Saiga has a great amount of physical strength, evidenced by him throwing Saiga through a building. Also, his full hollow transformation is coated in a very resilient skin (possibly a rudimentary form of the arrancar Hierro) that no Hollow before him has demonstrated. Immense Spiritual Power: Hollow Saiga has an astounding, remarkable amount of energy, more so than Saiga who has more than most Espada, since Ulquiorra-the fourth strongest among the Espada-claimed that Saiga's reiatsu fluctuated from weak to higher than his own. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In terms of fighting style, Hollow Saiga relies mostly on his Zanpakutō and the use of flash steps to move at very high speeds, and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist. Cero: Like all Hollows, Hollow Saiga can use a cero blast. Flash Steps Expert: Taught flash steps while Saiga was taught by Soul Reaper Academy ,the "Goddess of the Flash". While not particularly versed in the various techniques he is able to keep up with and even surprise the Captain-level Saiga with his speed. Zanpakutō His Zanpakutō is identical to Saiga's but in reversed colors. He has shown Saiga different kinds of moves in the series using either his Daisuke Zanzaba, or Saiga's. The first was with Saiga's Daisuke Zanzaba, and he had demonstrated throwing, and spinning Daisuke Zanzaba by its cloth. Daisuke Zanzaba, Strong Man Horse-Slaying Sword. * Shikai: The Shikai form of Daisuke Zanzaba resembles a broadsword and it is 6 ft long and 6 inches wide. ** Shikai Special Ability:'Daisuke Zanzaba's special ability is that it is a inmovable object. Saiga can throw Daisuke Zanzaba and then stop it in mid air. This is the ultimate offense and defense and it can't be move through space\time expect by Saiga. Note:Indestructible but excluding certain odd situations! * Bankai:'Daisuke Zanzaba is a zanzaba and it is 10 ft. The hilt of sword is 2 ft and the blade is 8 ft. It is also 2 ft wide. ** Bankai Special Abilities:'Daisuke Zanzaba's special ability is that it is a inmovable object. Saiga can throw Daisuke Zanzaba and then stop it in mid air. This is the ultimate offense and defense and it can't be move through space\time expect by Saiga. Note: Not indestructible! It second ability is that the sword can build up vast amount energy and then hit is sword against a physical object or energy wave and release all the energy in a unstoppable force. Personality His most distinguishing feature is his maniacal laughter and psychotic grins. He is brutal, arrogant, and sadistic. Hollow Saiga is the one of the most foul-mouthed, disrespectful characters; Hollow Saiga frequently sweared, cursed, and complained at allies and opponents alike. He rarely used honorifics when speaking, and even then, usually as a form of sarcasm. Hollow Saiga had absolutely no moral restraints regarding who he killed. But when he works with his partner, Saiga, they work togather as team to eliminate all who stand in their way. Hollow Saiga had made a truce which includes that if Saiga is unable to beat a enemy, Hollow Saiga would take over. Hollow Saiga promised Saiga that he would do anything he would regret. Control over Saiga's powers The Hollow is seen to be much more powerful than Saiga, overpowering Saiga very easily. His physical strength is already much greater than Saiga's, while he gains any power that Saiga does, evidenced by his use of Bankai. The Hollow is capable of taking over Saiga's body and powers when Saiga falls unconscious in a fight. In this occurrence, Saiga's sclera blacken and his irises glow golden-yellow in combination with a hollow mask forming on the left side of his face. Hollow Saiga fights like a berserker and is shown to be sadistic, he is also capable of ignoring any injuries Saiga has sustained up to the point of him taking possession of the body, with considerably increased speed and strength. Full Transformation Powers and Abilities Saiga has the ability to to go full hollow the Vizard arc, Saiga underwent a full transformation into a Hollow. This full Hollow is shown as a white humanoid beast with long orange hair and slit eyes seen through the eyeholes on its full mask. It displays powerful abilities such as instant regeneration, growth of additional body appendages, and an very exceedingly powerful Cero. *'Instant Regeneration: Unlike any Hollow or Arrancar before it, this form shows the ability to instantly regenerate. *'Cero': This hollow transformation can fire a potent Cero. However, the capabilities of this attack other than its great power display have not been shown. This Cero appears to be crimson and tri-focused. *'Zanpakutō Usage': Unlike the Arrancar, who use something similar to a Zanpakutō but when released call it a Resurrección, this full hollow transformation is capable of using a Zanpakutō much like Saiga himself does. *'Resilience': This full Hollow form seems to be impossible to damage after it has been covered by its strong Hierro-like shell. *'Enhanced Strength': This full Hollow form was able to push back Kensei with little effort, and put all of the Vizard on the defensive with just its physical power. Its physical strength increases greatly. * Enhanced Speed: While in this state, its speed also increases greatly. Quotes * "Yo Saiga, let me take over your body for a while so I can rip this fucker's head head off and spill his blood." * "You call this a fight, ha. You are nothing but fucking pussy." * "... yo. Long time no see, Saiga." * "You stand no fucking chance against me." * "It been a while since you last called me." * "Come on Saiga, let me take over your body. I can handle this asshole by myself." * "Bankai!" Trivia * Despite him being a Hollow, the Hollow Saiga performs Shikai and Bankai much like a shinigami/soul reaper, a feat that not even the Espada can do. * Hollow Saiga has stated that he doesn't know what he is. This could mean he might not even be a Hollow, but something in between a Hollow, a Shinigami, a Vizard and an Arrancar. It could also mean that he might be Aizen's vision of the perfect being. * Another common misconception about Hollow Saiga is that he's an Adjuchas-class or Vasto Lorde-class Hollow. This is incorrect, for both classes of Hollows are made up of groups of Hollows, with one retaining dominance over the rest. Hollow Saiga has never eaten or merged with other Hollows, and therefore, cannot be considered an Adjuchas-class Hollow or a Vasto Lorde-class Hollow. But, he could have the power of a Vasto Lorde-class Hollow. Oddly enough, Hollow Saiga's full hollow transformation resembles a typical hollow--although it could be an entire different kind. category: hollow category: Lord Apparition category: character category: Fanon Character